Replaced
by adavies2310
Summary: In this story it tells of how lucy was replaced buy Lisana, Natsus best friend. When Lucy leves Fairy Tail she meats a strang woman named Salien... two years later Lucy appers at the guild. What happened to the weakest mage to make her the strongest? ( This is my first story). ( i do not own fairy tail) Lalu, Nalu,
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Replaced

Lucy's P.O.V.

Lucy watched as Natsu padded over to her. He swayed slightly but his girlfriend Lisanna was there to support him. It had been three months and now he wanted to talk to her. He hadn't even let her go on any jobs with them.

The last time she had tried to talk to him he cut her off half way threw and started talking to the youngest of the white haired overtakers. Lucy was usually a happy person but not with Natsu coming to talk to her.

"Natsu, what do you want?" I say in a hostile voice.

"Lucy, we want you to leave Team Natsu. You were just a replacement for Lasana anyway."

Lucy's soul shattered, they didn't want her anymore she was just a replacement nothing else, it's not like she was that strong or anything. Next to Natsu Erza said kindly.

"Why don't you become a soloist and become stronger. You were always weaker than the rest of us. " It felt like Erza had read her mind. Everyone in the guild starred. Gajeel was holding an angry levy back and Wendy looked so sad. Sitting up strait Lucy plasters a smile on her face, on the inside she was shattering.

"Okay guys, I'll leave I was just a replacement anyway." Natsu nods his head in agreement.

Turning lucy smiled and payed for her drink and left, all the while trying not to cry on her way home.

When Lucy reached her apartment she broke down. Long rivulets of tears streamed down her face. But they were right Lucy thought. She was always holding them back. With that in mind lucy decided that she was going to train and become stronger than Erza, Natsu and Gray combined. That night Lucy packed her things and headed to the guild.

"Hey Mari, do you know if the master is available, I have a question for him."

"Oh, hi there Lucy. The master is available." with that she turned and started to talk to Lassana.

Lassana was always there. Turning in Disgust Lucy walked up the staires and rapped on master's door.

"Master it's me, Lucy. Can I come in?"

"Of course my child. Please come in. " called a grumbly voice. Inside of the masters cramped study lucy found the short old man looking over some documents.

"Master I would like to leave fairy tail." I say in a quick breath. Master stops what he was doing and looks at me.

"Why my child?" Concern threads his voice.

"Well Natsu kicked me out of the team. So I want to go and train. I wouldn't be leaving forever just for about a year or so. " The master nodded. "I do not stop my children and I hope that you are safe on your journeys. Now hold out your hand."

I hold out my hand and my skin begins to bubble with magic as the mark was removed. Suddenly it popped of and burst into a pick bubble. Smiling I say " master If they ask where I am. Please don't tell them I left unless you have too. " I turn to go but Master Makarov stops me. "Could you do me a favor for me while you're away. Could you look into a woman called Selien. She lives in the East forest and is a dark mage." I smile and nod. And with that I officially love fairy tail.

Levy's P.O.V

-Three weeks later-

"Hey Mari. Do you know where lucy is. Because I've got a bone to pick with her." Natsu shouted. At this levy and Gajeel stiffened. Lucy had bumped into Levy and Gajeel at the train station and told them what had happened. "No Natsu I'm sure that she just went on a mission by herself." "Nah, Lucy's not strong enough to go soloing, right Erza. " Natsu said. Levey wanted to punch that lazy smile right of his face. How could he talk about lucy that way. "Hey guys I don't see lucy's name in the log out book. " Mari called at that moment Master Makarov hopped onto the counter. And poured himself a drink. "Master do you know where lucy went?" Erza inquired. The little man spurts the beer all over the floor. A dark expression crossed his face.

"Why would you want to know after you said such awful things to her. " Everyone looked confused. "What do you mean. We only stated the truth." At this remark master exploded.

"I care for each and everyone of my children. Did you have no regard on how she felt. Did you not think that she was upset or angry with you bunch." Makarov was almost venting steam. Levy flinched back. "But she's always so happy. She couldn't be sad or angry." That was the last straw. Makarov shouted " She's left Fairy Tail." At that everyone was silent. "She will be back in a year. Now get out of my sight." Natsu looked startled, Erza was bashing her head into a wall, and Gray just held Juvia in his arms looking stunned. Finally Levy broke free of Gajeel's grip and stood on a table. "She left because of you guys. Lu-chan was crying" Gajeel pulled Levy of the table but the words hit home. Erza Looked ap and said,

" We Will find Lucy."


	2. Chapter 2

_"_ _She left because of you guys. Lu-chan was crying" Gajeel pulled Levy of the table but the words hit home. Erza Looked up and said_

 _"_ _We Will find Lucy."_

 **Chapter 2**

 **Lucy P.O.V.**

Lucy looked into the dense east forest/jungle its thick mesh of vines and odd plant life fasinated Lucy. But she moved on. Suddenly Lucy felt an unfimilar wave of energy. What was that? and more importantly who was it for? A small tendril snaked around Lucys leg and she stopped dead in her tracked. Slowly she looked down and saw a lon green tendrel snaking up her leg. Imidiatly Lucy took off. This ripped the tendrel of her leg with a pain ful tearing of fleash. Lucy looked down and saw her right calf was torn to shredds. what should have been on the inside was on the outside. Yuck. Suddenly a sharp thorn is poking out the side of her neck and lucy tumbles to the ground.

(Im sick so I havent worked on this chapter much, sorry)


	3. Chapter 3

_Looking down at my wound and then at the back of my empty hand I sigh and told her about Fairy Tail and how Iwas replaced by lisanna._

 _"_ _Mmm. I see my child, do you want me to teach you how to be truly powerful?"_

 **Chapter 3**

 **Saliens P.O.V.**

 **-three months later-**

Saline did not know why she had asked the young celestial wizard to become her apprentice but it was nice to have some company. Lucy sucked at physical combat, in normal people's view she was amazing. Until she could beat Salien, she was always going to suck at it. But on a magical level Selien couldn't beat lucy know in a match.

"Salien." I look up at Lucy's voice. On her head a small dragon sitts. I scream.

"Lucy there's a Dragon on your head." Reaching up she pats him.

"His names is Hihyo. And he is a fire dragon. I just heard him in a tree clearing crying and I couldn't leave him there so I've decided to adopt him."

I almost faint. _Adopt a Dragon._ Yet again I wonder who this girl really is.


End file.
